


Maybe I think you're cute and funny

by orphan_account



Series: praying you and me might end up together [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating, Morning After, Romance, Snuggling, Teasing, mate, nonsmut, post sex, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, i'm gonna summarize the other one first so you'll understand what's happening.<br/>So, in the last one, Derek and Stiles slept together, and Derek realized when Sterek was dozing off, that they were mates.<br/>So, In this one, it's pretty much Derek confessing and all that jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I think you're cute and funny

Derek was totally not thinking about it.

Was _forcing_ himself to not think about it.

He knew that it was possible to have a human mate, but… **_Stiles?_**

Despite the sense it made, Derek was internally denying it.

Refusing to believe the undeniable attraction that his mind had pieced together.

But, it wasn’t that Stiles was his mate that was bothering him.

It was the fact that since the epiphany he’d had the previous night, he couldn’t get thoughts of warm and cozy Sunday spooning, with Stiles whining about how Derek was making him too warm, and Derek would chuckle and say it wasn’t his fault that he was a werewolf, and he couldn’t control his core temperature.

He couldn’t stop his incessant thoughts of smiles and kisses on hazy mornings, the sunlight streaming through as Stiles slept, Derek waking up early to make him coffee so he wouldn’t be dozy and lazy for too long- no matter how cute it would be.

And through his dread of mate-hood, he couldn’t deny how much he wanted to make blanket forts with his mate, having movie marathons and pillow fights.

Derek could help Stiles with his homework, despite how much he hated homework when _he_ had to do it. It would be worth it if he could crack some horrible angle jokes- Hey babe, I don’t mean to be obtuse, but you’re acute- if he could get Stiles to flash him one of his cute crooked grins, and his nose would wrinkle a little at the top in the most adorable way, and he might blush a little and giggle.

Yeah, Derek definitely wasn’t thinking about it.

 

He’d gotten up just as the sun began rising, making sure to turn his alarm clock off before it began yapping at them about ‘The traffic on main street...’ or ‘The temperature will get to the high 70s’. He doubted Stiles would appreciate being woken up early on a Saturday.

It definitely didn’t have anything whatsoever to do with the fact that Stiles looked like one of the cutest things he’d ever seen while he was sleeping.

_Then again, Derek didn’t usually think things were cute, so…_

Stiles was snoring softly, one leg draped over the other, his hands balled into tight fist in the sheets. When Derek had gotten up, their limbs had been tangled together, with Derek’s lips on Stiles’ forehead, he’d smiled lightly, keeping silent in his admiration for the highschooler.

Stiles’ had mumbled Derek’s name in his sleep when Derek had untwined their arms and legs, making a fond look cross Derek’s face, despite his ongoing denial.

 

The alpha yawned quietly as he pulled on baggy sweatpants, finding it a little chilly in his loft, before walking in the direction of the loft’s small and simplistic kitchenette. Derek wiped his eyes with the back of his arm, getting the sleep out of them. There wasn’t much that was worse than the sticky morning goop keeping your vision blurred, and Derek had no intention of letting it continue bothering him.

He reached up onto one of his dusty shelves, grabbing two gray ceramic cups, one for him and one for Stiles, and grabbed some instant coffee- hey, it might not be the best tasting stuff, but it did the job.

 

Derek poured a tablespoon of the coffee into each mug, and went on to pour warm water into his kettle, setting it to a boil. He smiled as he thought of how Stiles would smile in gratitude when Derek handed the piping hot cup to him. He’d probably mumble groggily instead of actually thanking him, but it would be good enough to Derek.

Stop thinking about it, Derek reminded himself, before pouring the scalding water into the mugs.

 

_Should he tell Stiles that they were mates?_

Derek frowned and raised his own mug to his lips, brows furrowing.

_Pack dynamics didn’t affect humans, so would the bond be mutual?_

_Did Stiles even **like** him back? Or was Derek just a means to an end?_

His heart hurt at that thought.

Derek sighed. He’d give himself a headache by over analyzing the situation.

He sipped his black joe, eyes flickering upwards to the skylights that had been installed in the roof. He would probably have to go back to his, as Stiles referred to it, lair to check up on his pack. Knowing the pups, they'd probably be fighting about something- Boyd automatically taking Erica’s side, making Isaac pout and eventually give in to whatever opinion the other pups had on whatever they were arguing about.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. He might not admit it, but he did love his pack in his own weird way. They were, in a sense, the only family he had left.

Derek swirled his coffee mug, broodingly looking at the counter. 

A soft yawn and a shuffling sound came from behind him, which made Derek turn around, leaning back against the counter, his fond smile remaining.

“Good morning.” He murmured, with a nod towards, the now awake, Stiles.

Stiles mumbled something incomprehensible, grabbing something to wear off of the floor.

Derek raised a brow and tilted his head.

“What’re you doing?” The alpha asked gruffly, slurping more coffee.

Stiles didn’t answer, pulling on one of Derek’s shirts, which was so large on him that it made him look even lankier than usual.

There was a tug of fondness at Derek’s heart, and his smile failed to leave his face, no matter how hard he tried to will it away.

“That looks good on you.” He commented with a nod of approval and another sip of black coffee.

Stiles smiled and yawned softly, blushing so faintly it was barely noticeable.

He limped sleepily over to the kitchenette, reminding Derek of some tired zombie or something of that sorts… it was endearing.

“Coffee…” Stiles mumbled while making grabby hands towards Derek, the shirt swishing lightly with every light plod his foot made.

Derek grabbed the other cup and handed it over.

“D’you want sugar or something?” He asked.

Stiles nodded and yawned, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“And cream… if you’ve got any.” The smaller boy requested, bringing the cup up under his nose, as if he was hoping he could get second hand caffeine from the smell.

“It’s it the fridge.” Derek said, gesturing towards it with his cup.

“Get it for me?” Stiles asked, pushing out his bottom lip, obviously trying to be even cuter than he already was to convince Derek. 

“Get it yourself, kid.” 

“Lazy.” Stiles retorted, sticking his tongue out at the alpha, who rolled his eyes and shoved his thumb towards the fridge again. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going.” The sleepy boy mumbled, scuffling towards the metal refrigerator.

He tugged on the door, almost falling over due to the sleepiness and effort that it took.

Stiles quickly straightened out, looking at Derek sheepishly, before reaching into the appliance for his desired dairy product.

“Derek? So... Um… Should we talk about...” Stiles cleared his throat before continuing, “Last night?”

Derek shrugged and continued drinking.

“I’m open to talking.”

“That’s a shocker.” Stiles laughed, pouring the cream into his adjacent mug.

Derek laughed softly, and Stiles raised a brow.

“Y-You actually found that funny?”

“At my expense, yes.”

Stiles smiled again, drinking his coffee.

“Good to know, big alpha boss.” He mumbled.

“What do you want to talk about, Stiles?” Derek asked smoothly, setting down his cup.

Stiles shrugged, flushing a little.

“I just… we obviously did the dance with no pants, and I was wondering what that meant, for us…”

“Us?” Derek questioned, not even bothering to make fun of Stiles' terminology for sex.

Stiles nodded, biting his bottom lip, the scent of anxiety filling the room briefly.

“I mean… if there’s going to be an us…” Stiles said, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole situation, despite the fact that he clearly wasn’t.

“I’d like that.” Derek said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stiles spat his coffee out, eyes snapping towards the alpha.

“Really?” He questioned, before coughing and looking skeptical.

“Did someone put you up to this?”

Derek shook his head.

“No. No one put me up to anything. I just… I’ve been thinking-“

“That’s a surprise.”

“Shut up Stiles- That you and I would actually… balance out. You’re sarcastic as all hell-“

“It’s my only defense!"

“Shut up.” He repeated, continuing again, “And I don’t know why, well actually… I do, but I like that about you. You don’t act careful around me because I’m an Alpha; you’re able to stand up to me. It’s refreshing.”

Stiles’ brows furrowed.

“So I’m just a soda on a hot day?”

“That… really didn’t make much sense, Stiles.” Derek smiled, genuinely.

“It’s a metaphor-“

“Don’t pull an Augustus Waters on me.”

“It’s a good book! Wait... did you read it too?”

“Stiles, listen, okay? I know that pack dynamics don’t make sense to humans…”

 Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, humans that don’t do their research. You probably know all about pack dynamics… but, I think that you might be the alpha female for my pack.”

“I’m not a girl. You should know that. Dude, you’ve seen my dick.” Stiles laughed, seeming like he totally didn’t believe what Derek was saying. 

“It’s more of a figurative thing, okay? Like… it’s a title. I think... you’re my mate.”

Stiles’ mouth opened, he was about to talk, but couldn’t find the words.

“I know that’s a lot to process, considering our whole situation, but… we can just start as boyfriends. We don’t have to act like mates if that’s not what you want. What matters is what _you_ want.” Derek whispered, stepping closer to Stiles.

Stiles looked up at him, lips pressed into a thin line.

Derek placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, his smile softening.

“Drink your coffee… we can talk about this after breakfast.”

“I don’t _see_ any breakfast.”

“I was about to make some. Pancakes or French toast?”

 “You can cook?”

“Don’t act so shocked, Stilinski. When you take care of three teenagers, you’ve got to learn how to cook. Pancakes or French toast?” he asked again.

Stiles slurped his coffee, smiling and shaking his head.

“Both.” He laughed. 

“Okay. You’ve got to help me make them, then.”

“Ew, no. I can’t cook for shit… Um… French toast.” 

Derek rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time since Stiles had woken up.

“Fine. You sit your pretty butt down at the table, and I’ll cook.”

Stiles smiled, clearly pleased that he could continue to be lazy.

“You’re dealing with the whole mate thing pretty well.” Derek commented after taking out the needed ingredients for their breakfast.

Stiles shrugged.

“It’s not like you told me I was pregnant or something stupid. You’re into me on a deep level. That’s cool. I can work with that.”

“Work with that? Is that all?”

“Nah. More than that.” He laughed, setting down his mug and going over to Derek.

Stiles draped his arms over Derek’s shoulders, pecking his lips, making Derek move his hands instinctively to Stiles’ hips.

Stiles rested his head against Derek’s strong chest, and Derek nuzzled against Stiles’ head, feeling like this was right.

Stiles in his arms was right.

“Now hurry up and make me breakfast.” Stiles mumbled, earning a laugh from Derek.

“Sure thing, Babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think you lovely humans! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
